


princess

by carryonsimon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt, Flustered Percival, Gramander, M/M, Marriage Proposal, gramander proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonsimon/pseuds/carryonsimon
Summary: percival is nervous about proposing to newt,and queenie encourages him.





	princess

"Newt and I do not have pet names for each other, Queenie!" Percival yells. 

"Yeah?" Queenie smirks, "What are the daughters of royalty called?" 

Percival raises an eyebrow. "Princess?" 

"Yes, love?" Newt replies, walking into the living and kissing Percival on the cheek. 

"No pet names, huh?" Queenie giggles. 

Newt raises an eyebrow, kissing Percival's earlobe before walking off. 

"By the way, boss," Queenie says, taking his hand, "I think "princess" is an adorable choice for Newt's pet name." 

Percival blushes deeply. "Well..," he mumbles, "He's my princess." 

Queenie smiles. "Then," She says, "That makes you his prince." 

Percival stares at his lap. "I have something to tell you." 

Queenie grins at him, before invading his mind. 

"Aw!" She swoons, "Boss! Newt is gonna be so happy!" 

Percival smiles, blushing as he takes out a black box from his pocket. 

"Do you..t-think he'll like the ring?" Percival asks, "Will he even say yes?" He stammers, opening the box to reveal a classic, silver ring. 

Queenie squeals, "Oh boss!" She giggles, "He's gonna love it!" She grins. "Give it a shot." 

"O-okay." 

**time skip** 

As Newt and Tina lay the table for dinner, Percival approaches Newt, his heartbeat uncontrollable. 

Newt set the bowls on the table, laughing at Tina's jokes as she placed the cutlery next to the plates. 

Jacob exits the kitchen, Queenie following not far behind, placing a pot of soup in the middle of the table.

"Newt?" Percival stammers, his cheeks burning. 

"Yeah?" 

"I need to ask you a question." 

"Of course." Newt replies, wiping his hands on his jeans. He turns around, eyes widening as he watches Percival get down on one knee. 

"Percy..." 

"Newt Scamander," Percival says, "My princess. You make me so happy, I can't describe it in words." 

Jacob gasps, as Queenie bites her lips, trying to hold back a squeal. 

"I love you so much," Percival mumbles. "Now I ask you, will you marry me, Newt?" 

Tears spilled down Newt's cheeks as he nodded dizzily. 

"Of course I will, you wanker." 

Percival slips the ring onto his right ring finger, laughing. He stands up to kiss him sweetly. 

Clutching at the back his neck, Newt smiled into the kiss as Percival threaded his fingers through his curly hair. 

Newt stares at his right hand, his eyes rimming with tears as he sits down at the table, reaching for Percival's hand. 

Jacob wipes his eyes. "That was beautiful, you guys." He chokes. 

"Now all you guys have to do, is plan the wedding," Tina grins, smiling warmly. "I call dips on bridesmaids!" 

Newt giggles. 

"My princess." Percival grins, squeezing his hand. 

"My prince." Newt replies, pecking Percival on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i hope you enjoyed this. I know it's crappy. I wrote this at 2am, after doing a pile of homework so HSJSJSJSS


End file.
